


The Mark

by reiwata



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, also elise is a cutie, i love writing about little things like this whoops, leo can see through odin's bs, odin is a precious nerd and needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin has no idea what to do when his Brand of the Exalt reappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

Odin was more used to battle than many in the army. He supposed that’s what happens when you grow up during a war, when it’s only a short time after one ends that he’s brought to another world to fight another war. So maybe he was a little better in battle, but even he can get injured from time to time. Even the best warriors can fall.

 

He was able to dodge the samurai’s sword, but not entirely, leaving a deep gash in his right arm. He didn’t let that bother him for now--he only needed one arm to cast spells, and thankfully, it was his left arm that was hit. He finished off the samurai before moving to find a healer. While the pain didn’t bother him too much, he didn’t think losing so much blood would be good for him.

 

Lady Elise found him, and thank goodness for that, because his cape, which he kept pressed against his wound, was now soaked with blood. He breathed a sigh of relief as warm healing magic flowed to his arm. However, Elise was sporting a strange look as she stared at his arm, and that concerned him.

 

“What troubles you, Lady Elise?” he questioned, wondering if there was something seriously wrong with him that he hadn’t noticed.

 

“It’s this mark on your arm… I never saw it there before… I hope you didn’t get cursed or something.” she answered, a genuinely concerned look on her face.

 

“What?!” Odin was shocked for a moment, until he looked down at his arm and… it was just his brand. But how did it come back? It was magically hidden yet… The only explanation he could come up with for how it resurfaced was that the healing magic somehow did it. While he had felt awkward having it gone, now he felt even more awkward having it there. “I-It’s nothing.” He told her, covering up the Brand with his hand. He hurried back into battle before she could reply, hoping she would forget by the time the fight was over.

* * *

For the rest of the day after battle, Odin kept his arm covered. He didn’t know how he’d explain it if anyone asked about it, nor did he know how to make it go away. There was only one thing he could do, he realized. He would have to stop wearing that ridiculously revealing outfit. Admittedly, he wasn’t a fan of it to begin with--it exposed too much on the battlefield, he thought. A class change would be necessary, he realized. As much as he’d like to be a samurai, he realized that probably wasn’t a good idea. A “Nohrian” in a Hoshidan class wouldn’t look too good. He decided to ask Lord Leo about it.

 

“Uh, Milord?” Odin didn’t bother with his overly theatrical way of speaking, too nervous to even think of it.

 

“Yes?” Leo said, looking up from his book when his retainer entered.

 

“I was thinking… Maybe I shouldn’t be a dark mage anymore?” Hand still clamped over his brand, Odin shifted nervously, not meeting his lord’s eyes.

 

“Well, you have grown significantly,” Leo answered thoughtfully, “I suppose you are deserving of a promotion by now. A sorcerer then?”

 

“No!” Odin answered quickly, too quickly, he realized. The sorcerer outfit was equally revealing, including of his arm, so it simply wasn’t an option, in Odin’s opinion.

 

“What, do you wish to follow in my footsteps then, become a dark knight?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” While the idea of having to ride a horse wasn’t too appealing, at least he’d have the opportunity to use a sword again. He’d missed that. He could even go back to his old catchphrase of “my sword hand twitches.”

 

“How good are you with a sword then?” the prince asked, as if reading his mind. “As a dark knight, you will be expected to use a sword as well as tomes.”

 

“I’m excellent with a sword!” He answered, and Leo gave him a suspicious look.

 

“Prove it then. Spar with me. I’m very much out of practice with a sword, I’ve barely touched one since long before you even arrived. If you’re as good as you say, besting me should be easy.” Odin hesitated, knowing he couldn’t keep hiding his brand while sparring, and it was that moment’s hesitation that tipped Leo off that his suspicions that something was wrong with his retainer were correct. “What is wrong Odin? You know you can trust me, do you not? I can tell something is wrong, what with how you’ve dropped your act. And you’re holding onto your left forearm like you used to do so often back when you first arrived.

 

“D-did I really?” Odin hadn’t even realized anyone had noticed how he often he used to touch the spot where his Brand was supposed to be.

 

“Yes, Odin, and you’re doing it right now. So stop it.” Knowing better than to disobey Leo, Odin sighed and dropped his hand. “I--What is that?” Leo asked immediately.

 

“It’s…” Odin hesitated, “A birthmark.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, he supposed. “One that runs in my family. It was… hidden with some sort of magic before I came here. It took me a long time to get used to it not being there. But it somehow resurfaced and… well I don’t really know how to explain it to everyone, nor do I want to.”

 

Leo laughed, catching Odin off guard. “Is that all this is about? You’re self conscious about your birthmark that reappeared and don’t want to have to explain it to everyone?” Odin pouted, but nodded. It sounded silly when he put it like that. “Well, if that’s all, you really should have just told me. You know you can trust me, I won’t judge you for it.” Hearing those words from Leo calmed Odin a bit. “However, if you’re still wanting to be a dark knight, I would still prefer to test your skills with a sword.”

 

Odin grinned, loving the challenge. “Of course I do! Honestly, I kinda miss using a sword. So be prepared to have your butt kicked!” Leo smiled faintly, glad to see Odin’s energy back.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Elise comes running up to him later. "So like, are you cursed or something? Is that mark still there?" Odin pretends he has no idea what she's talking about.


End file.
